Few methods exist at present for rapidly synthesizing glycopeptides and glycoproteins of defined structure. We have devised a method for synthesizing glycopeptides and glycoproteins that can position an oligosaccharide of defined structure on any defined residue of a peptide or protein. The method utlizies efficient ligation chemistry between the reducing end of the oligosaccharide and a specially prepared side-group on the peptide/protein at the desired site of glycosylation. We believe that the method has potential use, e.g., for elucidating the function of various forms of glycosylation and for preparing highly homogenous preparations for high resolution studies (x-ray crystallography, NMR) of glycoproteins. We have applied for a patent on this new method.